Family Time and a Talk
by emshosh
Summary: Neal wakes up to find an empty bed and goes to find Emma. Swanthief future family fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this Swanthief future fic, it's a two shot! I'm not sure if it's AU, or what. **

**It happens a couple months after the family returns from Neverland. **

* * *

Neal awoke when he reached to only find air instead of Emma beside him. Deciding that his wife would be back soon, he attempted to fall back asleep, but as time passed he let curiosity take the best of him. Once he managed to get himself out of his warm bed, he slowly opened the door and could see some light coming from another room. Neal tried to walk as silently as he could towards the light and as he got closer he could hear Emma humming.

He reached the room and peaked his head inside. His heart melted at the scene of Emma sitting in the rocking chair moving back and forth with a small bundle in her arms. She hadn't heard him walking and her focus was entirely on the baby. Emma's finger was tracing the outline of her baby's face and Neal could see that his wife was smiling at the site of their child sleeping peacefully in her arms. He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he leaned on the door frame until he saw Emma's green eyes meet his brown.

"Hey." She said softly and Neal waited for her to nod for permission to interrupt the moment she was sharing with their child.

"Hey" He replied back as he gave her a kiss on the temple. His eye's going to the sleeping baby.

It took Emma a moment to realize that when she had left, Neal had been fast asleep, and she turned to look out the window, it was still dark so it hadn't been that long that she was in here. "What are you doing up? I thought I told you that I'd take the night shift tonight." She furrowed her brow in confusion. If there was one thing that Neal and her loved, it was their sleep.

"I woke up to an empty bed and I just wanted to make sure you both were ok." Neal started to defend himself but when Emma gave him an eyebrow raise he laughed and went on, "plus it's hard to fall back asleep without you in the bed." He pressed a small a kiss to Emma's lips and then his attention turned back towards the baby. "How's our girl doing tonight?" Neal's finger's ran through their daughter's light blond peach fuzz.

Emma smiled, watching how much love he had for their children always made her love him even more. "She's good. Woke up about forty five minutes ago and she demanded that it was time to be fed." Emma softly ran her finger over her daughter's small hand and let out a small laugh when her daughter hand took a hold of her finger in her sleep.

"Why did you..." Neal forgot to whisper and for a moment he stopped talking, eyes darting to his daughter making sure that he didn't wake her, "come in here though? You usually feed her in our room." Neal finished in a low whisper, still watching for any hint that his daughter was waking up.

Emma shook her head at him as she let out a soft chuckle. "You were really that tired, huh?" And when Neal tilted his head to the side in confusion, another laugh escaped her lips. "Babe, I did feed her in our room. I only came in here because, apparently our daughter is stubborn and din't want to go back to bed."

After a few moments of the parents looking at their beautiful little girl, Emma took a moment to look around the nursery. The soft yellow and pink walls, her daughter's name hanging above the crib (that they have barely used), the toys that sat on the shelves, it just felt right to Emma. She didn't ever expect that a room could make her feel so calm. She never thought that a simple room for her daughter could make her forget about her worries.

_11 months ago, when Emma found out that she was expecting and got up the courage to tell Neal, they had decided that moving out of the loft was the best thing for their family. Henry needed his own room, their new baby would need it's own room, and Emma and Neal would love a room that didn't have a curtain between their room and the kitchen (parents need their privacy after all). So they found a nice house, close to the one her parents had bought, and instantly they both fell in love with it. Henry loved his room, he even got his own bathroom, well at least for now until his sister could share it with him. They had also managed to hide the news about the pregnancy longer then they thought. Of course Neal wanted to scream the news from the top of the clock tower he was so excited, but Emma didn't feel the same way. She was happy and excited about the new edition to the family, but at the same time her fears started to creep over. The last time she was pregnant she was alone, in a jail cell and had to give her baby away. It didn't take Neal long to realize what was going on in Emma's head and it hurt him to know what she was feeling, because he knew how happy about this baby she was. So Neal made it his job to make sure that Emma knew this time was going to be different. He started to follow her everywhere, yes he may have taken it to far but it worked, and it drove Emma crazy after the first day. Once Emma announced the pregnancy her mother and her started working on the nursery and while doing so they bonded even more, so not only is it the room where Emma would get to bond with her daughter, it was the room where Emma got to bond with her mother._

"How long has she been asleep?" Neal snapped Emma out of her thoughts and she looked at him and then back down to her baby girl.

"About fifteen minutes or so. I didn't have the heart to move her." Emma said keeping her eyes away from Neal, trying not to let him see the lie she was telling. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. Catching on to her, Neal just raised his eyebrow and gave her the 'oh really look' and Emma took a deep breath before answering one hundred percent truthfully. "I just...when I get this time with her. When I have her in my arms... it's scary for me to let her go because..." She stopped and placed her hand on Neal's shoulder, "I know it won't happen, trust me I know, but because of what happened in the past, sometimes I feel like she won't be there when I go back. That I'll wake up and someone will have taken from me." The mere thought of having another child ripped from her was unbearable and Neal ended up clearing away some tears that fell down her cheeks. Emma let herself continue, her voice soft and struggling to keep her emotions in check, "I still have that feeling with Henry sometimes. That this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and have none of you here with me, that I'm going to be back in Boston and I don't have any of you." Emma took a deep breath and then let out a breathy laugh. "It's silly I know." Emma's cheeks turned red as she tried to hide her face and clear the rest of her tears from her eyes.

"It's not silly." Neal knelt in front of her. One hand resting on her shoulder and his other hand went under her chin for her eyes to meet his. "And I hate myself for being the reason that you feel this way." He could see Emma start to try and stop him but he just placed his finger over her lips. "No you let me finish, because I want you to hear it." He could see Emma give in, her eyes giving him the 'ok' to continue. "I'm sorry that I'm the reason that you're scared that she won't be here when you get back." Without saying anything Emma just looked at Neal and she could see the guilt in his eyes. "It's my fault that you went through the pregnancy with Henry all alone, and you were forced to give him up. But I wan't you to know that nothing, no one can take any of us away from you. You are stuck with our son, our daughter and I for as long as we live." Neal heard her laugh and saw her lips form into a smile, and before Neal could say anything else, Emma pulled him in to give him a kiss.

"I love you, you know that right?" Emma said, lips still against Neal's.

"I do. And I love you." Neal kissed her back, but when he felt his daughter fuss between them, he pulled away. Neal just watched as Emma settled their daughter back down and placed the baby so she was resting with her head on her mother's shoulder and ran her hand in circles on her little back, calming the baby instantly. Watching Emma with their daughter always made him smile, she was a great mother, and he couldn't have asked for a better one for his kids. He could remember when their daughter made her entrance into the world how scared Emma was and constantly telling him that she didn't think she could be a good mother. Once the baby was handed to Emma it took no time for the maternal instincts to kick in.

"Now, can we please stop going back into the past. I thought the last time we talked about this was going to be the last." Neal was going to argue but she interrupted him. "I don't want to live in the past Neal. I've forgiven you...it took time, but I let you back in. So let's just live in the present and for the future with our family." When Neal didn't reply she raised her eyebrows challenging him and spoke again. "Ok?" This time it was more forceful and Neal nodded his head, not daring to challenge Emma, especially an Emma who hasn't had all that much sleep. Emma smiled her victory smile and Neal leaned in for a kiss and she kissed back.

"Mom? Dad?" They broke apart when they heard their son's sleepy voice, Emma crinkled her nose realizing that they had been caught by their 11 year old. At least it wasn't like the time where he almost walked in on them, oh how they loved having a door to their room.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing up at this hour?" Neal question as he got to his feet and walked over to Henry. It wasn't until he got a little closer that he saw the fear in his son's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" Neal pulled him into a hug.

"It was nothing." Henry tried to cover up, taking in the warm embrace.

"No kid, what's wrong." Henry hadn't realized that his mother was now by his side. His sister tucked into her arm as her free hand rose to his chin, making Henry look directly into his mother's eyes. "And no lying."

After a few seconds he answered, "It was about Neverland again." His eyes starting to water.

"Oh kid." Emma pulled her son into her other side, making sure not to disturb her daughter.

He tried to wipe some stray tears away before he spoke. "I went to your room and when I didn't see you I got a little scared." He cuddled into his mother's side and let out a relaxing breath when he felt his father rub soft circles on his back. Then Henry remembered where he was. "Why are you in here? Is Anna ok?" Concern for his sister becoming more important than his nightmare.

"She's fine bud. Just inherited your mom's stubbornness and didn't want to sleep." Neal felt Emma give him a small hit on his shoulder and Henry laughed. Neal smiled at his son as the concern went away. "What do you say we go back to bed. Hmm?" Neal asked and pulled Henry closer towards him. Henry gave a small nod. "Then you can tell us about your dream. Does that sound good?" Henry gave another nod and Neal swore he could see a faint smile on Henry's face realizing that he was going to get to sleep in his parent's room (Henry really didn't care that he was 11, he needed his parents right now). Neal let out a small laugh and led his family back to his room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed part 1! Part 2 will hopefully after I finish work tonight. Reviews are loved and who knows if that will make me post a little sooner :P Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: And here is chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows so far!**

* * *

Emma placed Anna gently back into her bassinet, tucking her in and making sure she didn't wake up at the change. Henry instantly went to the middle of the bed and when Emma got on the bed next to him, he curled into her side. Neal simply sat on the bed, so he could listen.

"It was worse this time." Henry mumbled and Emma started running her hand in soothing circles on his back.

"Why was it worse." Neal asked softly. Everyone in the room keeping in mind that Anna was sleeping.

"He made me watch as he killed everyone. Then he tried to make me turn dark to kill you mom." Henry looked up at Emma. The fear on his face broke her heart. "He tried to make me kill my other mom too, but he ended up doing it. He killed grandma and grandpa and Hook. He killed them right in front of me and then you," He looked at Emma, "And you," He looked at his father, "And my other mom were left... He started to tell me that I wasn't loved and that I should kill you all. He tried to make my heart dark by telling me that you never wanted me... that I was this mistake and that's why you gave me away, and it wasn't because you loved me. He said that mom never loved me either, that she made me seem crazy and what kind of mother would do such a thing to their 10 year old son. He was saying all these things and I started to believe him! Mom I started to believe all the things he was saying and then he killed dad and then mom and then all that was left was you and he kept on telling me that you didn't love me and... and I almost killed you mom." Henry sobbed into Emma's chest as she pulled him closer to her.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here, dad's here and your mom is safe at home sleeping in her bed." Emma rocked him back and forth, remembering that it was exactly what she did with Anna when she was fussing over sleep. Emma kissed his head and Henry's grip tightened. "And kid, you know that none of that's true." She moved to cup her hands around Henry's face, "When I had to give you away, that's what made me hate your dad as much as I did. Yes it was a little because of how he left, but mostly because you were taken away from me, and I blamed him." Neal's eyes's glistened with tears, and Emma gave him an apologetic look. "I loved you too much to keep you. I couldn't do that to you. Do I think that I could have done it? Really been your mother? Yes I do. I could have kept you and we could have made it, but it would've been hard and it's not something I was willing to put you through. Then when I was told you were going to be adopted by a great family, one that really wanted you, I had to let you go. Plus I still had months left in my sentence and raising a child behind bars wasn't something I wanted for you." Emma cleared some of her tears away and also cleared away Henry's.

Neal moved closer to his family and held Emma's hand. "And if your mom didn't love you, truly love you. Do you think she could've woken you from the sleeping curse?" Neal asked and when Henry smiled and shook his head it made Neal smile. "See, that's what's important. Sometimes we can't control what happens in our dreams, but here, when your awake you know how much all three of us love you. How many people can say that they have three parents who love them? That they have a little sister who already looks up to their big brother? Hmm?" Neal smiled when Henry through his arms around his father. "We are all here with you Henry, and we are all safe and sound. You my son are loved by so many people and don't you ever let his words get to you. Ok?" Neal asked.

"Ok." Henry smiled and gave his dad another hug before letting out a yawn.

"I think it's time to sleep." Neal laughed and Henry nodded.

But before the family could get comfortable in the bed Anna cried out and Emma got up. "Hey baby girl." Emma smiled when Anna's whimpers stopped. "What's the matter? You want to be a part of the party?" Emma laughed when her daughter's green eyes blinked at her and a smile formed on the baby's face.

Emma sat down on the bed and Henry was instantly at her side looking at Anna, he took a hold of his sister's tiny hand. "Hey sis." Henry leaned down and placed a kiss on her head and she smiled. Emma and Neal just looked at each other taking in the moment.

"See your sister even woke up just to tell you how much she loves you." Neal laughed and ruffled Henry's hair. "Now try and get her back to sleep." Neal challenged and Henry smirked up at his father.

"Challenge excepted." Emma laughed at her boys.

"You see what I have to deal with Anna? Get older so we can team up against them. I can teach you all about girl stuff. I can teach you how to use those beautiful eyes and get everything you want from your daddy, and I can teach you all about boys." Emma whispered into her daughter's ear and she could see Neal send her a glare at the mention of boys.

Emma moved Anna so her little head could rest in the crook of her mother's neck, all the while running her hand softly on Anna's back. When Henry gave his sister another kiss and ran his hands through her peach fuzz Anna started to close her eyes. Within moments the baby was back to sleep.

"Challenge complete." Henry giggled as his father tickled him.

"Boys." Emma mumbled as she rolled her eyes and slowly got up to place her sleeping baby back in her cot. She crawled back into bed and turned off her light. Henry snuggled into her side and Neal reached over to take her hand in his. "Goodnight Henry. I love you." Emma whispered in Henry's ear, and gave his forehead a kiss.

"Love you too." He gave his mom a kiss on her cheek and closed his eyes with a smile on his face and let sleep take over.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it :) Please Review :)**

**So I haven't decided yet if I should stop here or continue on with this fic. If I get enough people who want this to continue then I will, so let me know.**

**Thanks Everyone :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favs and views :)**

* * *

It's not often that Neal, Emma and Henry all have the day off when it's beautiful outside, but today is one of those days and the family is not going to sit inside and waste the day. Emma, surprisingly, is the first one awake. It takes her a moment to open her eyes and let them adjust to the light shinning through the windows, but she smiles. Neal is beside her, his hair standing up on his head, his face tucked into his pillow to shield his eyes from the light, his arm is draped over her waist, making sure to keep some form of contact with her. Slowly, very very slowly, Emma takes Neal's arms and places on the mattress, when he starts to shift in his sleep she stops and stays still. But Neal just simply curls further into the sheets with a small frown on his face at the loss of contact from his wife.

Once she was completely sure that Neal wouldn't wake up, Emma go out of the bed threw on her robe and made her way down the hall of her house to check on her kids. She wasn't use to not having at least either Henry (with his nightmares) or Anna with her at night. Although Henry hadn't been having any nightmares lately so it was mainly just Anna. It had only been a couple days since they had started putting Anna in her nursery after her late night feedings.

Emma creaked Henry's door open to find him sleeping exactly like his father. His face shielded from the light shinning into his room and the blankets cuddled around him. Henry's hair, like Neal's, was standing up, both having bed heads in the morning. Just leaning on the door frame she could watch Henry sleep for hours, he just looked so peaceful, and after the year he'd had, Emma was glad that Henry was still able to be a kid.

Emma loved the days that she could just relax, let her family sleep in and not worry about what was going to happen during the day. Like Neal she stood at the door and made sure that Henry showed no signs of waking up before she very quietly moved closer to the bed and gave Henry a light kiss on his forehead. "I love you kid." She whispered as she tried to tame his bed hair. It was then she noticed Henry's book of the week in his hand. She chuckled to herself and was able to get it out of his hands and place it on the bedside table next to him. Having a chance to actually be able to see her son's room clean (Something that didn't happen often) she scanned the room, wondering what he kept and thrown out. His desk was full of papers, some of his own stories or drawings. Picture frames scattered across the room of his family. A couple pictures of him and Anna. A few of his grandparents and his new uncle. Emma smiled when she saw a couple pictures of Henry with his other mother from over the years. But her eyes started to water when she noticed the pictures that sat next to his bed. One was a picture of Henry, Emma and Neal, all smiling after they returned from Neverland. A small frame held a picture of Henry and Anna the day she was born and the first time he held her. The last picture she spotted made her smile as a tear managed to escape and fall down her cheek, it was of just Emma and him. It was from the day that Emma and Snow had returned from the Enchanted Forest over a year ago, at the dinner where everyone cheered the family's home coming before they all went home too exhausted from their travels and agreed to a party the following night. She ran her fingers over the picture, still remembering the moment, she had pulled Henry into her lap after they ate and Henry just curled up into her. They had both fallen asleep at the diner before her parents woke them up to head home.

She gave her son one final kiss before she moved on to the next room. When she closed the door to Henry's room Emma heard a small sound from nursery and hurried to the room a little faster now knowing her daughter was awake. She made her way directly over to the crib and found Anna's bright green eyes staring up her her. Apparently Anna's, like her father and brother, hair was a mess and Emma laughed. "Well I guess it's just my girl and me for a bit." Anna's arms reached up for her mother. Emma laughed at her daughter's eagerness and when Anna let out an annoyed cry Emma reached down and scooped her up. "Alright, alright." Once the baby was in her mother's arms she let out a content sigh and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

With her daughter in her arms, Emma made her way down towards the kitchen. "Should we go and get things ready for today? I was thinking we could go to the park. You love the swings." Having gotten some food from the fridge out, Emma started to organize the picnic lunch for later today. "Maybe we can even invite grandma and grandpa and your uncle to join us." Emma stopped working and shook her head, Anna mimicked her. "I cannot get use to saying that. No one should have a 28 year difference between their siblings, or at least not have parents that are the same age as their oldest kid. This family is way to complicated. But we learn to love them. Right?" Emma held Anna up over her and the baby giggled. "Right." She brought her daughter down so that their noses touched. Emma couldn't help but let out a loud laugh as Anna covered her nose with her mouth. If this was Anna's way of kisses they were going to need to re teach her. "What are you doing silly? Are you trying to eat mommy's nose? Or are you trying to give mommy a kiss? Because this is a kiss." Emma peppered her daughter's face in kisses and the baby couldn't stop giggling.

"What are you two doing?" Emma jumped and turned at the voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Neal laughed and gave both Anna and Emma a kiss on the head.

"Having some mommy and Anna time, while we waited for daddy and Henry to wake up." Emma answered as she continued to prepare some snacks for the park. Neal's hair was still a mess, and she noticed that he chose to put a shirt on with a hole in the back near the armpit. "Babe, come here." She waved him over. He obliged with a cautious look. "I think it's time to throw this shirt out." She said as the three other holes caught her eye.

"No it's fine." Neal pulled back, making sure the holes weren't in Emma's sight.

"No, Neal come on I think it's time that we throw it out." Emma put Anna on her hip and placed her other hand on the other hip.

"No Emma. It still has a tun of wear left in it." Neal fought back sounding like a child.

"What's the big deal dad? It's just a shirt." Henry walked into the kitchen. His appearance mirrored Neal's, just without the shirt with holes in it.

"For your information Henry. This shirt is older then you are." Neal said all mater of factly.

"Oh really?" Henry looked unimpressed.

"Yeah, one of the few things your dad had." Emma pointed at both the boys, then signaled for Henry to walk over to her.

"Hey you use to steal this shirt from me all the time." Neal argued, looking a little hurt.

Emma started to try and fix her son's hair to look somewhat groomed. "Yes I did. I won't lie about that. It did act as my pajama shirt most nights that I could get to it before him." Emma laughed at the fond memories. Not all of her memories from back then were good but she was happy that she wasn't curled up in the back seat alone.

"So the shirts over 12 years old. Why do you still have it?" Henry slightly tilted his head to the side, his sister mimicking him.

"Because..." Neal tilted his head to the side as well, to mock his son and daughter, which made Anna smile. "When I left and gave the car to August for your mom, I didn't have much from her. So when I really missed her I would put the shirt on. It helped me through some tough times." Neal looked at the floor slightly embarrassed.

"But now you have mom back. So the shirt is just a shirt again. I'm sure you can take back half the other shirts that mom steals from you to sleep in." Henry smiled trying to make a point.

Before Henry and Neal could go further into this "shirt" argument, Emma interrupted. "Alright." The blonde wrapped her arm around Henry, pulling his back to lean on her. "Why don't we drop the touchy subject of your father's clothing and get ready for a day at the park. Hmm?" Emma asked her son who nodded. She kissed his head and let him run back to his room to get ready.

"Thank you." Neal walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss while he ran his fingers through Anna's blonde hair. Anna just stared up at both her parents. Her wide green eyes looking at them in wonder.

"But your son is right. You got the real thing right here." Emma whispered into his ear. "Now go be a good boy and get ready for the park." Emma gave her husbands bum a little swat before giving him another quick kiss as she laughed.

"Hey" He huffed as the swat. "And the real thing is better." He gave her one more kiss before taking a few steps "But I like my shirt." When Emma rolled her eyes he just shrugged. "I'll go get ready. You want me to take Anna?" He asked, his arms already reaching out to take the baby who was very content in her mother's arms.

"No. She's fine here. Plus she's helping me choose what to pack for our picnic."

"Oh really?" Neal raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes." Emma informed him and walked to the cupboard and opened it. "Watch. Anna what should mommy pack?" Anna pointed to the chocolate bars. "See she helps. Good choice." Emma took the box in her hand and placed it next to the already cut up fruits and veggies, Neal also spotted the sandwiches in bags ready to be packed.

"We do have a very smart daughter." He went over and kissed Anna's head and she let out a giggle. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here." She made Anna wave as Neal walked back to their room to get dressed. "Now that the boys have once again left, shall we continue?" Emma asked and Anna let out a big smile. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Emma smiled and held Anna up in the air and blew raspberries' on Anna belly which made Anna laugh uncontrollably.

As Neal walked back to his room to get changed, he could hear his daughter's laughter followed by Emma's. Yes the real thing was the best thing.

* * *

**Looks like the family is heading to the park, and maybe we will see some other's in the next Chapter :) Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review :)**

**I probably won't be updating all that often, but I'm going to try when ever I can.**


End file.
